


Drunk & in Love ( but Mostly Drunk)中文翻译

by estelzxr



Series: 10/11 Drabbles 中文翻译 [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Kissing, Eleven being a silly drunk, Established Relationship, Grinding, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estelzxr/pseuds/estelzxr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>11不应被允许喝酒的理由1：他总想跳舞</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk & in Love ( but Mostly Drunk)中文翻译

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Drunk & in Love ( but Mostly Drunk)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503617) by [lonecenturion (phoenix_53017)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_53017/pseuds/lonecenturion). 



> “喝醉的长颈鹿”的回归

在第一杯香蕉黛克瑞（*一种鸡尾酒）之后，十就知道这个晚上将不会那么轻易结束。早前十一说他们需要稍微放松一下，他同意了。于是他们来到了21世纪巴黎的一家酒吧，在这里他们发现了十一并不擅长喝酒。  
年轻些的博士摇着头看着他男友跳那支名叫“喝醉的长颈鹿”的舞。他不断轻啜他的第二杯酒，下定决心今晚要做一个安全又可靠的飞行员。  
十一突然拽住了他的领带，脸上挂着得逞后的笑容。  
“来跳舞吧，小十！”十一轻轻摇摆着，太醉了而没法站直。  
高些的男人翻了个白眼，摇着头提醒自己绝不可以再让男友喝酒。  
“这可是个派对，每个人都必须跳舞！”年长者继续拽着另一个人的领带坚持道。  
一口气喝完剩下的酒，十表示投降，随着十一加入了舞池。  
某首糟透了的流行歌曲正在轰鸣，不过十一自顾自跳着，身体的大部分都紧贴着他男友。  
十开始进入状态，随着十一的节奏及时地移动自己的身体，这使得他们裤子的前端精巧又疼痛地摩擦着。  
他们贴着对方的唇艰难的呼吸，眼睛半闭，手紧攥着对方的头发和衣服。  
“我其实没那么醉”，十一承认道：“我只是想把你带到这里来。”  
“狡猾的混蛋”，十呻吟着，胡乱地亲吻年长的自己。


End file.
